Citric Acid
by moose.with.a.shoe.productions
Summary: Mustang got up from his desk and stalked over to the blonde boy. “I told you to lock the door, Elric.” RoyEd with a side of EdRussell. Yaoi. Lemon. Citrus. Hot smutty mansex. Can we get any clearer?


**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Title:** Citric Acid  
**Pairing:** RoyEd with a side of EdRussell.  
**Rating:** M For Mature. Or Mustang. Or Mansex. Or all sorts of other lovely things that begin with the letter M. Why does this feel like some sort of Sesame Street on crack thing? Huh.  
**Warnings:** …do you really need warnings? If you've gotten this far and not run screaming, I(we) think you can probably handle it.  
**Summary:** Mustang got up from his desk and stalked over to the blonde boy. "I told you to lock the door, Elric." RoyEd with a side of EdRussell. Yaoi. Lemon. Citrus. Hot smutty mansex. Can we get any clearer?

**Plot Notes:** Set in the end of the episode when Ed and Al leave Xenotime after meeting Russell and Fletcher. Ed's going to give his annual report to Mustang. Fun fun fun.

* * *

Citric Acid

Russell waved half-heartedly as the red train sped away from him, carrying in it the most confusing person he had ever met.

Edward Elric.

He sighed, dropping a limp hand to his side in a dejected manner. That boy…well, no. Ed wasn't a boy. But he wasn't quite a man either. He was just… Ed.

"Russell?"

The blonde looked down to see Fletcher staring up at him worriedly. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Russell smiled sadly, running a hand through his hair. "Nothing. Let's go back to the orchards, Fletcher."

Ed sat back into his seat, a smile still lingering on his face. Sure, the trip to Xenotime hadn't gone exactly as planned, but it had still been fun. And Russell hadn't turned out too bad either… Yeah he was a tall, egotistical jerk, but he wasn't horrible, and he'd been somewhat good-looking…speaking in a completely objective manner, of course.

Ed glanced to the basket of lemons on Al's lap, smiling to himself. It was nice of them to… Wait. What was that?

Curiously, Ed reached forward and retrieved a decidedly non-lemon like item from the basket. He discovered the folded note and opened it, curiosity intrigued. Al looked up from watching the scenery fly by.

"What's that?" he asked.

"A letter, by the looks of it," Ed said, unfolding it. "Let me read…"

_Ed—_

_Thank you for all the help and words of wisdom you gave us. I'm sorry I was such a smartass to you at first, but I'm trying to be a better older brother to Fletcher. I'll try and work off of your example… Maybe everything will be different in a year, when I've had a little more time to mature._

_But that's not really why I'm writing. I wanted to let you know something that…well, that you encouraged in me. I didn't know that I could be so attracted to somebody the way that I am to you. I just love to set you off and see you go. It's so much fun to annoy you. (Don't kill me for that! I think it's cute when you get angry.) And…I love to make you smile. I want to make you smile more often. But seeing as you won't be here…_

_The point that I'm trying to get at is that I like you. A lot. And don't feel intimidated by it—if you don't want anything to happen, then it won't. But…if you ever want to come and visit us again, or maybe just me…well, maybe we could have some fun. Know what I mean?_

_Best regards,_

_Russell_

Ed's eyes bugged out. "What?!"

"What's it say?" Al inquired.

"Oh—drop it," Ed said, flushing slightly and pocketing the letter. "It's nothing, okay?"

"Oh?" Al asked, his tone showing that he clearly did not believe his brother. "Lemme see! Lemme see!!"

"No! Al! Stop it!" Ed dodged the large suit of armor that was Al in a desperate attempt to maintain secrecy.

"Why? What's it about? It's from Russell and Fletcher, right? Let me read it!"

"No!" Ed barked, standing up and crossing his arms. "It was a letter for me. Drop it, Al."

The blonde turned on his heel and walked to the back of the train, leaving Al alone at his seat.

_What was that?_ The younger boy mused worriedly.

* * *

Ed stomped through the rain to Colonel Mustang's office building, squashing his boots down furiously in the muddy rainwater splayed on the ground. He felt so dumb for blowing up at Al like that on the train. It had been overtly awkward as they exited the train and checked into a room at the military dorms. Now, as he walked under the rain's pelting droplets, Ed could only imagine what Al felt like sitting alone in the dank room that was their current residence.

Ed bit his lip. He really shouldn't have gotten so irritated at Al like that. It wasn't Al's fault that Ed was…well, attracting admirers. Of the male persuasion.

Ed bashed his head into the lamppost in front of him, inwardly yelling at himself. He didn't know what he'd done to have Russell develop some sort of attraction to him… it wasn't like he had encouraged him, was it? "_Something that…well, that you encouraged in me". _What the hell was that supposed to mean? It was somehow his fault? Was it? What had he done? He hadn't been acting like… like he _liked_ him or something, had he?

Whatever it was, it didn't matter. Xenotime was behind him, and all he had to do now was summarize the trip for Mustang. Though how he was going to do that now, he didn't know.

Ed stepped into Mustang's office, closing the door behind him. He was still shaking slightly, though he didn't know whether it was in anger or in anticipation for the inevitable verbal beating. He still didn't know what to make of the letter from Russell, nor what he should tell Al was in the letter. It wasn't exactly his usual subject of conversation… 'O_h, hey, Al, how about the weather, apparently Russell somehow managed to develop some huge crush on me'_ probably wouldn't go over very well.

"Lock it."

"What?"

Mustang got up from his desk and stalked over to the blonde boy. "I told you to lock the door, Elric." He said as he reached around Ed's waist for the lock. Ed flinched away from Mustang's arm, not liking the way his skin tingled as the blue-clad limb brushed his side. "Clearly your time away hasn't increased your respect for authority in the slightest."

"Clearly," quipped Ed slightly breathlessly.

Mustang leaned in even closer, then sniffed. "Why do you smell like lemons, if you don't mind my asking?"

"And what if I do mind?" Ed asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Then you'll tell me anyway. Does it have anything to do with this Psiren character you ran into?"

Ed blushed slightly as Mustang turned on his heel and strode back to his desk. "Well, you've certainly been keeping tabs on me."

"Old habits die hard and all that. What happened in Xenotime?"

"Awww, I'm hurt." Ed said, breathing normally again now that Mustang was out of his face. "No cutting remarks, no abuse heaped upon me, not so much as a word about my height… you've changed, Mustang." He spat the colonel's name as if it tasted foul, as if the sooner it left his mouth the better.

"You're short." Mustang sighed as Ed glared at him. "Quite frankly, we were expecting more bang for our buck."

"I'll bet you were." Ed muttered under his breath.

"I beg your pardon?" Mustang asked, the corner of his mouth twitching in amusement.

"Nothing."

"Very well then. You're going to have to step up your game if you want to keep your status as a state alchemist, you know."

"Is there anything I can tell you about Xenotime that you won't already know, or am I only here for the snide remarks about my capabilities or lack thereof?" Ed snarled, slamming his hand down on the desk that lay between him and Mustang.

"Somehow I doubt it." Mustang said, standing up from his chair and turning towards the window.

Ed stalked around the mahogany desk, fists clenched at his sides. "You're a pompous bastard, Mustang." He hissed as he shoved his face into the older man's.

Mustang's lips parted slightly, and his breath quickened, though not visibly. A good soldier had complete control over his body at all times, even outside of battle. "That's no way to speak to your… commanding officer, now is it, Elric?"

"To hell with your rank, Mustang," Ed growled, the frustration and confusion pent up from the letter starting to manifest themselves. "Do you have to be such an ass about everything?"

Mustang inhaled sharply. "I will not be spoken to like that, Elric. I am your superior; you know that when you become a dog of the military you become the dog of all those above you." He narrowed his eyes, face flushing slightly.

"To hell with that, Mustang. Neither of us are much for the rules, now, are we?" Ed snapped defiantly.

Mustang spun and grabbed the younger boy, pinning him against the wall by his shoulders. "Of the few similarities you and I possess, Elric, a complete and utter defiance for all conventions is not among them."

Ed's breath caught as a sudden heat rose in his core. He took it for anger, though, and fought against Mustang's grip on his shoulders. "Well that's good because I would _never_ want to be like you."

Mustang leaned forward, breathing quickly as his heart sped rapidly in his chest. "You couldn't manage it if you tried, Edward."

Ed gritted his teeth, staring ferociously into the deep black eyes in front of him. Very close to his own eyes, in fact. And yet…not quite close enough. Ed hovered for a moment, his anger dripping away as he was overwhelmed by Mustang's close proximity. His thoughts seemed to be muffled; lips suddenly dry, Ed darted his tongue out to roll over them in an effort to moisturize the dry skin.

Mustang's gaze suddenly dropped, following Ed's tongue as he ran it along his lips. Something flickered in his dark eyes, and as Ed wondered—

Suddenly the door splintered into pieces, a large chunk landing on the couch where Ed had been sitting moments before. "Colonel Mustang!"

"Uh… wha… yes, Major Armstrong?" Mustang stammered, sliding away from Ed.

"Sir, I apologize for the destruction of your door. That technique has been passed down through the Armstrong family for generations!" Armstrong said with a dramatic pose.

"You have an urgent call from Lieutenant Colonel Hughes on line 6. He claims to have phoned your office numerous times in the past few minutes, but that there was no answer. When I found your door to be locked, my first instinct was that of trouble!" He said as he struck yet another dramatic pose.

"Thank you, Major. Next time, I would appreciate it if you knocked first." Mustang said dryly, traipsing around to behind his desk.

"I did, sir, several times."

"…well, then, it appears Elric and I were a little bit too wrapped up in our work. Thank you for the message, Major. You are dismissed."

"Sir," Armstrong said with a quick salute. He gave Ed, who was still standing by the wall, a quick glance before he exited.

Mustang sat down at his desk, reaching for a piece of parchment and jotting something down. Ed stood awkwardly by the wall, still stunned at what had just happened and not too sure of what to make of it.

"You too, Elric."

"What?" Ed said, turning towards Mustang's mahogany desk.

The colonel didn't look up from his work as he filed something, then picked up the phone. "You're dismissed."

Ed frowned, taking a step towards the doorframe. His eyes lingered on the couch where the fragments of the shattered door lay and grimaced. Why had it seemed so… awkward when Armstrong burst in on them? It wasn't as if anything out of the normal had occurred—Mustang insulted him, he retorted, Mustang made some disparaging comment about Ed's height, Ed got mad… it was the usual, really.

So why did it feel so _un_usual?

* * *

Ed skulked through the door to the room he and Al were sharing, the meeting with Mustang still lingering in his head. He groaned and sat down on the bed. (Unfortunately, it was a bunk bed—the military was short on rooms due to some visit from an important foreign officer.)

"Brother? How did the meeting go?" Al asked, sitting up from his own bed. Ed cringed. He really didn't feel like explaining anything—much less what just happened—to Alphonse. Hell, _he_ didn't even know what had just happened.

"Same old, same old," Ed sighed, kicking his boots off and lying down. "Mustang yelled at me for something or other 'cause I got on his nerves." For some reason, whilst describing the colonel, Mustang's face had suddenly appeared in his mind. Ed could see his twisted smirk, his haughty demeanor, and his stupid know-it-all eyes, all facing you and screaming 'superiority'. Ed gritted his teeth angrily, though his midsection fluttered. Surely it was just anger, left over from his encounter with Mustang.

Something below his midsection seemed to say otherwise. Ed shot up, suddenly aware of the growing problem in his pants. Blushing, he stood up and hobbled over to the bathroom.

"Ed?" he heard Al call, his tone worried. Ed ignored his brother, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door firmly, his hands fumbling with the rusting metal lock.

"I'm fine," he heard himself say through the wood of the door. "Really. But, um…could you go down to the mess hall and grab me some dinner, Al? I'm kind of hungry."

Ed heard the metallic clanging of his brother standing up. "Sure, brother. Whatever you need." Ed stayed, shaking slightly, by the door until he was sure that Al was gone.

It was only then that he allowed his hands to drop to his pants.

Ed grimaced as he unzipped his pants and let them fall, reaching down to touch himself. He felt so dirty. He shouldn't have to do this. He shouldn't have these…reactions. But most logical thought fell away as Ed's warm fingers wrapped around his length. He inhaled sharply, unused to the extreme response his body was having. He continued, though, wanting to get this over with sooner rather than later.

He began to stroke his shaft, balancing on the counter with his right hand. He wasn't going to test the theory, but he was pretty sure automail wasn't one of the best tools for what he was doing. He increased his movements, allowing himself to thrust into his hand. His breath came in short gasps, and his head leaned back so that he was staring at the ceiling.

"Nn…" muttered Ed, beginning to sweat. He squeezed himself sharply and his eyes popped open widely. "Nnmm…_Roy_."

He didn't have control over his body now; it was acting on instinct. Ed rode through his choppy climax, cleaning himself and the bathroom quietly soon after. He'd rather not reflect on what he'd just done…or what had just pushed him to the edge. Ed gritted his teeth. This fucking sucked.

He sighed, pulling up his pants and walking to the bedroom. Al still hadn't come back from the mess hall, and his stomach was protesting. Taking matters into his own hands, he wandered over to the other building. He half-expected to run into Al along the way, but the suit of armor was nowhere to be seen. He slunk into the mess hall and grabbed a plate, loading it with food. He grabbed a seat at an empty table and started in on the heaped plate, trying not to think about the past few hours.

"Ed, good to see you again! How was Xenotime?" Hughes slid into the seat opposite him, a good-natured smile on his face as usual.

"Fine."

"So, I talked to Roy right after you left his office… sounded a bit off. What happened?"

"The usual."

Hughes frowned. "You're even more taciturn than I remembered. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, then, I'm here to officially invite you and Al to Elicia's 4th birthday party! It's next week, you know."

"Yeah."

"Hey, that's your birthday too! We'll have a double party!" Hughes said, eyes lighting up.

"Don't do that."

Hughes' shoulders slumped slightly, but still he smiled. "Okay then. But you'll come, won't you?"

"Sure." Ed stood up and brought his plate over to the kitchen, more than half of what he had grabbed still on there. Hughes sauntered along next to him.

"Oh, and Ed? You've got a little something on your pants." Hughes said with a rather Mustang-esque smirk.

Ed swore and dropped his plate, the porcelain shattering as it hit the ground. He checked his pants, and sure enough there was a very white stain on the very black material. Wrapping his coat around him a little bit tighter, he fled the mess hall.

Hughes smirked to himself. What was that about, hmm?

Colonel Mustang rifled through various papers, more irate that usual. Fullmetal's report wasn't unsatisfactory, he had to admit. It was rare that the boy reported even half of the incidents that occurred on his missions, but this time he seemed to have recorded most of the major happenings in Xenotime. The fake Elrics had been the sons of Nash Tringham, eh? That explained their ventures into the study of the red water, though he was surprised at how little they had thought of the effects their actions had on the world around them. Perhaps they had been more like the real Elrics than anyone had known.

It wasn't this that had him in such a foul mood, but the way Elric treated him. Like an equal. He'd been too lenient with the boy when he first started out, giving him too much freedom. Elric had lost the respect he had originally had for him, for the military, for the proper order of these things. He was Elric's superior, and he was going to have to teach him that for once and for all.

Ed entered the room he and Al were staying in to see his brother sitting on the bed beside a tray of food. Al looked up when Ed entered.

"There you are, brother," Al said, obviously relieved. "I had wondered where you'd run off to. I brought you some food."

"I got tired of waiting for you," Ed explained, walking in and closing the door behind him. His memory suddenly jolted back to when he had entered Mustang's office, and he could abruptly hear Mustang's clear, precise voice as if he were there now.

"_Lock it._"

Ed shuddered. He shouldn't dwell on Mustang's icy ways. He would only end up obsessing over the colonel more.

"What's wrong, brother?" Al asked upon seeing the blonde shudder.

"Nothing," Ed muttered. He sat down on the bed. He knew that he would continue to think about Mustang unless he did something…unless he had an outlet for his frustration. But he didn't have one. And it's not like he could just walk up to a club and hire a whore. Yeah, that would go over great. State alchemist or not, Ed doubted that they would let a minor in… he had no options.

Ed stuck his hands in his pockets and huffed. That's when his hand closed over Russell's note. A light bulb flickered on in his head. There was _one_ place he could go…

"Hey, Al," Ed said, sitting forward and facing his brother. "I'm going to take a trip."

"What?" said Al, looking alarmed. "A trip? To where? You're going alone?"

"Yeah, don't worry." Ed stood up and went to the foot of his bed where a small bag of his lay. He took out some things and stuffed them in his pockets. Necessities only. "I won't be gone long. I'll be back in time for Elicia's birthday. Oh, by the way—Hughes wants us to come to her birthday party next week."

"Where are you going, brother?"

"Er—nowhere."

"I don't feel comfortable with you going somewhere alone. It could be dangerous. And we're supposed to stick together, remember?"

Ed sighed, having finished 'packing'. "Look, Al, this is something that I have to do alone."

"Can't you at least tell me what it's about?" Al asked, his little brother demeanor shining through despite his hard-armored body.

Ed looked at Al, arms crossed stubbornly. Well…he could tell Al a little, couldn't he? "It's a little unfinished business that I have."

"Where? With who?"

Ed bit his lip. "Russell."

"Why can't I come? I know Russell! And Fletcher. And I wouldn't mind seeing them, either."

"Al, you _can't come!_"

"Why not?!"

"I told you! This is something that I have to do alone!"

Al's hands, which had been raised in frustration, dropped to his sides. "It's about that letter he sent you, isn't it?"

Ed twitched. "…yeah. It is."

Al stepped backwards. He was silent for a moment. "I think I understand," he finally said.

Ed flushed furiously. "Shut up. I'm not— I mean— It's not like I want to be—"

"It's okay, brother," Al said kindly. "You don't have to explain it to me. Go ahead and go, if you want to. I'll cover for your absence."

"Thanks, Al." Ed said awkwardly, picking up his bag and opening the door. "I owe you one."

"No, you don't."

* * *

Ed decided that not thinking about what he was going to do was the best way to approach it.

He walked out of the Xenotime train station, wracking his brain to remember where Russell and Fletcher's orchard was. He came to the conclusion that next time, he would send a letter ahead telling them to meet him at the train station.

Next time?

Ed mentally punched himself as he set off down the road to where he was pretty sure the orchard was. There wasn't going to be a next time. This was a one time thing.

Approaching the orchard, Ed decided to screw doors and formal entrances, stepping over the small gate that surrounded the citrus trees. He walked along the edge of the orchard for a moment, glancing for either Fletcher or Russell. He stopped when he noticed the younger brother picking some sort of citrus from a tree on a ladder. He smiled, setting off down the row.

"Fletcher!" he called, waving a hand. Fletcher spotted him and got down from the ladder, smiling as well.

"Edward! How great to see you," Fletcher said. "It's nice of you to visit! And so soon, too. I was talking to Russell just the other day, and he said that you had military work to take care of and probably wouldn't be back for a while."

"Yeah, well, I finished the report that I had to make and decided to stop by."

"Oh, that's nice of you." Fletcher looked behind Ed. "Where's Al?"

"Um, he couldn't come. Where's Russell?"

"Edward Elric."

Ed spun around to see the blonde himself, smirking at Ed. Something fluttered in Ed's gut; anticipation, he guessed. Russell was rather cute, now that Ed was looking at him in _that _way. He tried to stifle the blush he felt growing on his cheeks, crossing his arms in the trademark way.

"Russell Tringham," Ed said, hating the way it came out tenderly. Russell shifted from foot to foot, setting down the large basket he'd been carrying.

"What brings you here?" Russell asked, brushing his hands off. His eyes were watching his hands.

"Your letter," Ed said matter-of-factly. Russell's eyes darted up to Ed's face. He tried to look defiant, thought he was probably failing miserably. He couldn't tell due to the butterflies in his stomach.

"Well," said Russell after a moment. Fletcher looked between his brother and Ed in confusion. Russell looked to him. "Ed and I are going to clear something up, okay, Fletcher? We'll be back for dinner."

Fletcher nodded, completely trusting his older brother. He hopped down from the ladder and walked off, carrying with him a basket of citrus fruits. Ed watched him go, suddenly very anxious. He and Russell were alone now…but hadn't that been what he wanted? He didn't know.

"Ed." The shorter blonde turned to see Russell, standing much closer to Ed than he had been a moment before. He had a strange glint in his eyes…probably lust, Ed decided. Russell jerked his head to the side and began walking; Ed followed him.

"So then…I assume I'm correct in thinking that you're here for me?" Ed heard Russell say from in front of him.

Ed looked down, trying not to think of Mustang. "Yeah. It is. But I don't want you to get the wrong idea. I don't feel the same way about…you."

Ed bumped into something; Russell had stopped walking and was facing him. His face was naturally flushed and his pupils slightly dilated. "I don't mind, Ed…" he said softly. "You're still here for me." He advanced upon the shorter boy and Ed, out of instinct, backed up.

"Ed," Russell breathed again. Ed felt his back bump a tree, and he stopped walking. He looked to Russell, who was directly in front of him, and accepted the kiss which was pressed upon him. Russell squeezed Ed's lips with his own, closing his eyes in content. Ed followed suit, wishing he had more of a backbone to assert himself.

Russell put a hand on either side of Ed's head, bringing his body closer to the smaller boy's. He pushed roughly up against Ed, moaning into his mouth. Ed heated up and shifted. This didn't feel quite right. It was very quick for Ed…then again, he wasn't exactly the most experienced person in the world. Russell's hands grabbed his sides and pushed him harder against the tree as his tongue shot into Ed's mouth.

Ed only protested when he felt a sharp pain at his shoulder. He broke the kiss, turning his head away from Russell to examine his left shoulder. A sharp branch sticking out from the trunk of the tree had ripped through both his jacket and his shirt, and blood was seeping out of the wound.

"What is it?" Russell muttered, his mouth moving towards Ed's neck.

"Damn it," Ed muttered. He pulled away from Russell, flinching at the unsubstantial yet sharp pain the cut was producing. "Fucking tree cut me."

Russell straightened up, exerting some self-restraint. "That's okay. Come with me; I can take care of it."

He slipped an arm around Ed and pulled him towards what Ed assumed was the house.

_Well, this should be interesting._

* * *

"There. That should be better."

Ed looked out the window as Russell finished bandaging the small wound on his shoulder. His eyes were void of emotion as Russell trailed his hands up Ed's bare torso. His shirt lay on the bed next to him.

"Care to continue?" Russell breathed in Ed's ear; the smaller blonde could tell that he was excited. Ed sighed to himself. This really didn't feel like what he'd thought it would. His mind kept on going back to Mustang. Hell knew why.

Nevertheless—Ed wasn't completely immune. Russell's hands were having an effect on him, and he could feel himself getting closer to the need of a release. _Might as well get what I came for,_ he thought, wrapping his arms around Russell's neck and accepting a kiss. It wasn't perfect, but nothing was.

Russell's mouth was hot and needy, though his eagerness made him slightly sloppy. Ed countered the messiness with a simple kiss of his own, but Russell's tongue thrust between his lips and attacked, darting in and out of Ed's mouth at lightning speed. Something didn't feel quite right… everything was just too fast, too rushed, too urgent.

Speaking of which; Ed squeaked as he felt fingers fiddling around his midriff. The button on his pants was being undone, and hands reaching in and grasping Ed. He gave a muffled wail into Russell's mouth, teeth threatening to bite down hard.

Russell pulled away, looking confusedly into Ed's eyes. "This is what you came for, isn't it?"

"Well… uhh…" Ed mumbled.

"I thought so." Russell said, pulling the blonde against him once again.

Mustang knocked sharply on the door, but the sounds of the festivities within must have drowned him out. Bracing himself for the inevitable, he opened the door and slunk into the house.

Everything was pink.

He had known what he was getting into when he agreed to attend a birthday party for a four-year-old, but not quite to this extent. Everything he could see was pink, from the streamers that adorned every surface to the punch the other guests had in pink plastic cups to the—wait, no, the sparkles around Armstrong were always pink.

"Uncle Mustang! You came!" Elicia squealed as she rushed over. "Didn't you bring me a present?" she said expectantly, green eyes opened wide in anticipation.

"I didn't know we were supposed to bring_ presents_… what is this, some kind of party?" Mustang teased gently, holding her present behind his back.

"Uncle Mustang!" Elicia squeaked, pouting slightly. "It's my birthday party!"

"Your birthday? You don't say… good thing I brought you a present, eh?" Mustang said as he pulled the brightly wrapped package from behind his back.

"Presents! Yay!" Hughes dashed over and bent down to Elicia just as she was about to rip into the festive paper.

"Elicia, you know you can't open any presents until everyone's here, remember?" He said, tweaking the end of her nose.

"But everyone _is _here," Elicia said, stamping her foot.

Hughes laughed and smiled. "No, honey, Ed and Al aren't here yet. You don't want to leave them out, do you?"

"Well, no…" Elicia muttered. "When are they going to be here?"

"Soon, honey, I promise. Go show Grandma the ballerina outfit Mom and I gave you this morning, okay?"

"Okay!" Elicia chirped as she pirouetted to another equally pink room.

"Sorry about that, Roy. She's just a little excited! Oh, but isn't she adorable? You really should see that ballerina outfit on her, it's priceless!"

"I'm sure." Mustang said quietly. "Why aren't the Elrics here yet? I thought I was late."

Hughes shrugged. "You know Ed. I'm just hoping he'll show up soon. It's not like him—"

"On the contrary, it is exactly like him." Mustang sniffed and crossed his arms, frowning. "No concern for other people, acting single-mindedly in self interest—that is exactly like Edward Elric."

"That's not fair, Roy. You haven't seen the sides of him I have. You two don't exactly bring out the best in each other." After all, God only knows what you two _do _bring out in each other, he added silently. The white stain on Ed's pants last week paired with Mustang's voice after Fullmetal had left his office seemed to suggest more than a tendency to just annoy each other.

"Well, I'm not going to see Elicia hurt because of Elric's stupidity. I'm going to go find him." Mustang said, turning to the door once again. "Let Elicia open her presents if I'm not back in half an hour."

"Wait—" Hughes began, but Roy was already gone.

Ed just lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. Happy fucking birthday to him. And Elicia too. He hoped neither Elicia nor Hughes would be too torn up by him skipping the party—he just couldn't handle making small talk with people he didn't like or know. Especially speaking to Colonel Roy Mustang.

He hadn't spoken to the colonel since their argument last week, since Mustang's face had been all he could see as he came, since he and Russell had…

He didn't want to think about it. Any of it. But all he could do was sit here and wait until a new mission came from command central. He rolled over on the couch until he faced the back of the couch, staring at the patterns in the worn material.

Ed jumped as the door burst open, wincing slightly at the sound the doorknob made as it slammed into the wall. "If that leaves a dent, you're paying for it." He muttered, turning to the intruder.

"Ro- Colonel Mustang," he said, catching himself just in time. Whatever had prompted him to call the dark-haired man by his first name, he didn't know. "What the hell are you doing here?" he exclaimed as he jumped up from the couch.

"There is a little girl sitting at her birthday party who keeps asking where you and Al are, and I'm not about to be the one who tells her you're not coming because you're just too damn selfish. Now get up and get your ass over there. And you'd damn well better have a present for her." Mustang spat, still standing in the open doorway.

"It's no concern of yours, Mustang. Get the hell out of my room."

"Actually, Elric, I'm responsible for those under my command, and whether you like it or not that includes you.

"Military jurisdiction only covers part of my life!" Ed protested. "I'm not a dog of the state every waking moment like you are, _Colonel."_

Mustang crossed the distance between them in only a few strides, staring Ed down the whole time. "You may not believe yourself to be a dog of the military, but you can't escape the truth forever. You signed up for this, Elric. You signed on as a state alchemist." His voice dropped to a whisper, and he continued. "You're not just a dog of the military, you're a dog of mine as well."

Suddenly Ed's pants seemed much tighter, and his gaze shot downwards. Not _again…_ damn this. Mustang followed the blonde's eyes and chuckled, though his wider-than-usual eyes showed no amusement. "I'll wait outside while you take care of yourself. Perhaps a cold shower is in order." He said dryly. "Where's your brother?"

"He went out to get a present for Elicia. We just got back last night, and he wanted to go to the party." Ed said awkwardly, trying to ignore the fact that Mustang fully knew what was happening below his belt.

"Leave him a note, tell him we'll meet him there. I'm not letting you out of my sight until you've stepped in Hughes' house and wished his daughter a happy birthday." Mustang declared.

"You'd damn well better let me out of your sight—I'm taking a shower, and no way in hell are you watching that." Ed retorted.

Mustang sighed. "Very well then. In that case, I shall remain here. You've got ten minutes."

Ed mustered as much disdain as he could as he stalked into the bathroom, though he was having some difficulties walking that may have ruined the effect. _What the hell was Mustang thinking? _He pulled his shirt off over his head, examining himself in the mirror. It didn't matter what he did, Mustang could always push him to the edge. Of everything, really. It was one of the things he just couldn't take—the amount of control Mustang had over him.

He snarled incoherently, slamming his hand down on the rim of the sink. His automail hand connected with the porcelain, the sound echoing in the tiny space. The door opened slightly, and Mustang popped his head in.

"Oh, and Ed—" he stopped suddenly, eyes roving over Ed's toned back. The blonde boy didn't move, just turned his head to see the older man over his metal-encased shoulder. Roy gaped slightly at the muscles the younger boy had been hiding all along. "Happy birthday, Edward Elric." He said softly.

"Wha—" Ed began, standing up straight, but Mustang suddenly closed the distance between them and all the air in Ed's lungs disappeared. His head was down and his breathing ragged. Slowly, ever so slowly, Mustang reached out with one hand to touch Ed's left arm. Ed was frozen, his eyes wide as he watched Mustang's hand caress his arm.

The effect was instantaneous; shivers ran up and down his half-clothed body. "Mustang…" he mumbled as he closed his eyes. "What are you…"

"Shhh, Ed," Mustang whispered, his mouth suddenly at Ed's ear. His other hand reached up to brush Ed's bangs out of his eyes, the soft touch seeming so out of place with their harsh relationship.

Ed opened his eyes once again, searching Mustang's face for some clue as to why this was all happening. "I… I don't…"

"Me neither, Ed. It doesn't matter. All that matters…" Mustang trailed off. His eyes traveled over Ed's confused face, and he felt a stab of guilt. But it just felt so _right—_

Suddenly he felt warm lips against his; Ed was leaning forward (slightly on his toes due to the height difference) and pressing against Mustang's mouth with his own ever so slightly. Mustang stopped breathing for a moment at the sweet gesture.

Ed pulled back slowly, looking to Mustang for a reaction. The older man smiled wryly. "No respect for the proper order of things, Elric."

"Well, you were taking too long. Besides, I should uphold my reputation, should I not?"

"Indeed." Mustang said, leaning down to the shorter boy. He captured Ed's upper lip and sucked softly, smiling to himself as Ed closed his eyes in an obvious expression of pleasure. His hands wound around the small boy's waist as Ed reached up for Mustang's shoulders.

Mustang lifted the smaller boy off the floor, Ed's legs wrapping around his hips. Deepening the kiss, he set Ed gently on the sink. Ed moaned slightly as Mustang's mouth moved from his lips to his jawline to his neck, eliciting feelings Ed didn't know were possible. He panted, hands rising to Mustang's hair as the man bit tenderly on his collarbone.

The animosity they'd shared in the past didn't matter. The fact that they were supposed to be at a birthday party right now didn't matter. The fact that they were in a fucking bathroom didn't matter. All that mattered was the way Edward felt as Mustang's hands stroked his chest, the way Mustang made him feel these things he'd never known before.

Mustang's hands slipped farther down, and Ed arched his back into the touch. Mustang paused, and Ed's eyes opened once again. "What… what the hell do you think you're doing?" he panted, hair falling in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry— I'll— d'you want me to stop?" Mustang stammered, hating the way he sounded. So submissive…nothing that a commanding officer should have to deal with when speaking to subordinates.

He prayed Ed's response wouldn't be of the affirmative type.

"I meant stopping, you idiot!" Ed grunted, eyes half lidded.

Mustang grinned predatorily and slipped his fingers below the waistband of Ed's pants, smirking at the way the blonde hissed as he unzipped the black material. Ed sighed in relief as he was released from the constraints of the tight material, and Mustang leaned in for another kiss.

_This I could get used to._

* * *

"Brother? I got Elicia's present." Alphonse walked into the dark room, setting down a large pink bag he'd been carrying. Where was Ed? Seeing a light on in the bathroom, Al made his way over to it. "Brother?"

Ed suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking flustered. Al stopped. "Brother, there you are—what's wrong?"

Ed's shirt was off and he was fidgety. One hand traveled up to his hair, which was escaping its braid. "Uh—nothing. Sorry. I was just…well, you see—"

A hand rested on Ed's shoulder. Ed and Al both looked up to see Colonel Mustang behind the smaller blonde, his shirt ruffled. "Edward and I got into a fight. I apologize, Alphonse." His eyes dropped to Ed. "We got a little out of control."

"A fight?!" Al didn't notice the glance Mustang gave Ed, or how his brother blushed and looked away. "What was it about? Are you guys okay?"

Mustang squeezed Ed's shoulder. "We're fine. What did you get Elicia? We should probably head over there now." When Al turned away, Mustang leaned down to Ed's ear.

"Don't think I'm done with you yet."

Ed shivered as the colonel walked away, pretending to be amazed by the fluffy, sparkly something Al had bought. The blonde tried to get his breathing under control while maintaining as much dignity as possible.

"Brother? Why don't you grab your shirt before we go?"

Ed looked to where Al was standing by the doorway, ignoring Mustang's knowing smirk. "Uh—yeah. Hold on." He ran into the bathroom and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on hastily while he re-did his braid.

Pulling his shirt down over his stomach, he strode out of the bathroom. Al was already out the door, Elicia's present in his hands. "Don't think I'm done with you either, Mustang."

"Happy Birthday Elicia!"

"You came! You came!" The young girl threw herself at Al's large body, laughing playfully. Ed smiled weakly in response to his own glomp, ruffling Elicia's hair slightly. "Of course we came. And how could we not?"

"Here's your present, Elicia," Al said, handing the girl a bag nearly as big as she was.

"Yay! Yay! Presents!" Elicia giggled and ran out to another room. Hughes walked in, smiling.

"There you guys finally are!" Hughes smiled, clapping Mustang on the shoulder. "So you found the highly elusive Elrics, eh?"

Al laughed and Ed tried not to flush. "Yes, he found us," the younger brother reported. "Though he and Ed had a slight disagreement along the way."

"Shocker!" Hughes said, leaning on Mustang. The other man frowned. "What was it about this time, Roy?"

Mustang and Ed exchanged a quick glance. Ed flushed and looked away; Mustang adopted a crooked smile.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Ed doesn't know how to respect his commanding officers, refuses to submit."

Hughes looked from Roy to Ed, noting the sudden blush on Fullmetal's cheeks. _Well what do you know._

"Well, come on, then," Hughes said, putting an arm around both Ed and Mustang. "Let's go celebrate my adorable daughter's birthday!"

* * *

"…Happy birthday dear Elicia… Happy birthday to you!"

Ed sang along with the rest of the group, trying to ignore Mustang's presence on his right. He had to ignore him…though that was proving more difficult than expected. The colonel would continually bump into Ed, making his heart jolt or his face turn scarlet. And they weren't even _meaningful_ bumps…just random nudges. Ed wasn't even sure Mustang was doing them on purpose. All he knew was that it drove him up the wall.

Which also lead him to believe that Mustang knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

But if Mustang knew exactly what he was doing, then why couldn't Ed figure it out? He'd always been able to read the colonel before, and he'd always been able to keep himself distant. The moment in the bathroom had seemed so different… Mustang's mask had slipped, and Ed thought he'd seen the real man behind the façade, but maybe he'd just been desperate for something. Anything. He wasn't looking for a relationship—he simply didn't have the time for something that would require so much of him. The time he spent with people was frantic, a moment here or a shattered kiss there. Like it had been with Russell… when he found he couldn't ignore the need, the gnawing hunger for someone else's flesh on his.

Mustang. God only knew how many women he'd fucked (or how many men, for that matter). He was just some power-hungry manwhore that wanted some from Ed. Ed was probably just another notch on his bedpost, something he would laugh about later. The blonde bit his lip. But Roy didn't seem like the kind of man who mixed his social life with his military ambitions… and Mustang's ambitions were sky high. So why fuck the Fullmetal?

Ed grumbled, crossing his arms as Hughes helped Elicia slice the first piece of cake. It just didn't make sense anymore. Before, everything that went on between them made sense. It was simply frustrating, a tense rivalry. Ed leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes as he waited for his own slice of cake.

And then he squeaked.

A hand—a very warm hand—was resting on his knee. Ed gulped, determined not to look at Mustang. He simply stared straight ahead, ignoring the older man entirely…

The hand slid past his knee and further onto his thigh, causing Ed to shift uncomfortably. This was making him awkwardly…hot. Cursing inwardly, Ed shot Mustang a glare. The colonel was staring straight ahead and smiling at Elicia, seemingly oblivious to any occurrences below the tabletop. He squeezed Ed's thigh swiftly, causing the blonde to squeal quietly. A smirk twitched on Mustang's lips.

"_Stop,_" Ed hissed so that only Mustang could hear him.

"Why?" said Mustang, his lips barely moving. "You're obviously enjoying it."

The raven-haired man's eyes dropped for a moment to Ed's groin, making the blonde flush even more. Ed tried to shrug off Mustang's hand, but he only gripped harder. Ed stopped. He didn't want to make a scene…

"You're not the one who decides," Ed heard whispered in his ear. He froze.

With one final squeeze, Mustang let go. Other members of the party were dispersing for merriment elsewhere, and Mustang had a mission to complete. He resisted the urge to look at Ed's face—the adorable confusion would doubtless prove too much for him—and instead got up to look for Alphonse.

Mustang found him playing with some of Elicia's friends. "Alphonse," said Mustang. "A word, please?"

Al was silent for a moment before he nodded, extricating himself from the mound of toddlers climbing over him. "What is it, Colonel?" He asked as they stepped out onto the back porch.

"It's about your brother, actually. May I borrow him for the night? I'd like to go over his report on your most recent travels once again."

Al was silent for a moment. He may have been rather oblivious, but he wasn't stupid.

"That's not all, is it, Colonel?" Al asked quietly. He looked harshly to Mustang. "That's not all you want from my brother."

Mustang grimaced slightly. "No, I guess it isn't," he sighed after a thoroughly awkward pause. He raised a hand to run through his hair. "I want to make this as bearable as possible. I don't want to have to do this behind your back, Alphonse. I don't want you to hate me for this."

"I've no reason to hate someone who makes my brother happy," Al said curtly. "As for somebody who treats my brother badly…"

"I have no intention of hurting Ed," Mustang said flatly. "You have my word. I honestly…I really…" Mustang sighed. "I'm rather fond of your brother, if you must know."

Mustang bit his lip, biding the time before Al responded. He couldn't read the suit of armor's facial expression, so he waited for verbal affirmation.

"Treat him well, Colonel. I'll give you a chance. Use it well." Alphonse walked back into the party, leaving Mustang alone in the chill air.

"Well that went better than expected," Roy muttered to himself. Al's voice had revealed all; he had been honest. And he was okay with it…for now, at least.

* * *

Hughes waved extravagantly as the last of the partygoers trickled out of the house, leaving behind them a thousand pink punch glasses and a mound of presents that nearly reached the ceiling. "Bye now, thanks for coming, see you all next year!"

He paused as Mustang walked out, noting the expression on his friend's face. It looked like confusion… and possibly anxiety? Neither of which were common emotions for Roy in any way. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Nothing."

Hughes raised an eyebrow. "Does this 'nothing' have anything to do with—"

"Bye, Hughes," said Ed, walking out the door with Al not far behind. "See you later."

Mustang and Hughes watched them go, the latter watching Mustang out of the corner of his eye. "See you later, then, Roy?"

"Yeah, bye," Mustang mumbled, taking off after the short blonde.

"Edward." Said short blonde turned, inhaling slowly when he saw who was in pursuit of him. He and Al stopped.

"Yes, colonel?" Ed said curtly, not willing to submit to any further embarrassment that Mustang might deliver.

"I was wondering if you would be free to join me in my office tonight." Mustang said, making it sound like an order rather than a proposition. "There are still some things regarding your report I feel we need to discuss."

Ed glanced to Al, possibly searching for an excuse to say no. He didn't know what was going on with his and Mustang's "relationship," and he knew that if he and the colonel were alone his judgment would be impaired too much for comfort.

"It's okay, brother," Al said, a smile in his voice. "Go with the colonel. I understand." He began to walk away. "I'll expect you back some time tomorrow, though."

Ed flushed, eyes widening at the implications. "I doubt it'll take that long!" he shouted at his brother's retreating back; Al only waved nonchalantly.

"I don't know… there are a lot of details to get through, though I'm sure we could get through it… faster if we were so inclined." Mustang smirked

Hughes chuckled, silently observing the scene. Tomorrow was guaranteed to be an interesting day at headquarters—it seemed that things between Fullmetal and Flame were finally changing.

"Fine. I'll be back later, Al." Ed stalked away from his brother, slouching sulkily.

Mustang looked down at the sullen teen, amusement showing in his eyes. "Stand up straight, Elric… you need all the help you can get."

"Hey, who are you calling too short to be seen with a magnifying glass? I'm not short, you know! There is an entire tribe of midgets living in some rainforest that would look up to me as a GOD because I'm so tall!" Ed yelled, his anger almost comical.

"And where might this tribe be located?" Mustang asked wryly.

Ed muttered something incoherently as he walked off, and Hughes collapsed in a pile of laughter. "Better go after him, Roy… he's liable to drown in a puddle if no one's watching him."

"I HEARD THAT!" Ed yelled from the end of the block. "You coming or not, Ro—Colonel?"

Hughes and Mustang exchanged a knowing glance, and Mustang turned away. "I'll be there in a moment, Fullmetal. Learn patience."

"So…" Hughes said quietly. "You do know what you're getting into, right?"

"Yes." Mustang replied. "It's worth it."

"Well, come on now!" Ed bellowed. "I think I've grown a foot while I've been waiting over here!"

"We can't have that, can we?" Mustang said, glancing at Hughes before walking over to Ed. "I doubt if Satan would appreciate hell freezing over." He dodged the kick aimed at him and continued down the sidewalk. "Come now, Ed. There's a car that will take us to my office."

* * *

"Good evening, Hawkeye," Mustang said, strolling past her desk and to his office door.

"Oh—good evening, sir," she said, standing up. "Armstrong delivered your new door while you were out, and I had one of the janitors put it in place. I was just about to leave, though I can stay if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," said Mustang, a hand on his doorknob. "Edward and I just have some things to go over regarding his most recent report. I'm fully capable of turning off the lights and locking the doors afterwards. We won't leave a mess. Go on home."

"Thank you, sir. Good night." The lieutenant gathered a few papers and envelopes before saluting the colonel and exiting the outer room. Ed winced as the door shut, realizing suddenly that he had no idea what was about to happen.

Mustang walked into his office, leaving the door open behind him. Ed followed after a moment, turning to shut the door behind him. "I know, lock it, right?" he said sardonically.

"If you want." Mustang said, shuffling through a few papers on his desk. "I, uh, had a few more questions about what happened in Xenotime…"

"No, you didn't." Ed ignored the butterflies just below his navel, playing with the lock on the door. He wasn't some fangirl-esque chick, god damn it! He could discuss certain…things with certain people.

"I didn't?" Ed turned around; Mustang was suddenly a mere five feet away from him.

"Look, we both know why we're here. This isn't about reports, or anything to do with the military. This is… I don't know what this is. All I know is what it isn't." Ed closed his eyes, wishing Mustang was still at his desk. He couldn't think with the older man so close.

"This is… something." Mustang said, voice softer than usual. It made Ed's eyelids flutter and his brain fuzzy. Which also made him feel overwhelmingly girly.

"I—I don't know if I can call it something," Ed mumbled, avoiding Mustang's eyes. "I don't know what…what it means to you."

Mustang took a step closer to Ed, his body commanding the younger boy's attention. _Don't look at him…don't look at him…_

Ed's eyes snapped to the colonel. Mustang's obsidian eyes were boring into Ed's, stripping off the façades he had built up since his mother's death. "You want to know what this means to me, Elric?" Mustang's voice was raw with emotion, something Ed had never heard before from the stoic colonel.

Mustang pinned Ed to the wall with his stare as he advanced, his hands reaching for the younger boy's shoulders. Ed shivered as the colonel's fingers brushed him, both loving and hating how helpless he felt.

"You're too loud to ignore. You're too—dare I say it—charming to leave alone. You're too cute when you're angry…" Ed winced suddenly, remembering Russell's words from what seemed like so long ago. "No, cute's not the right word. You're…" Mustang paused, searching for the right word. "I don't know. Magnetic."

Ed turned away from Mustang's searching gaze, but the colonel gently cradled his face and pulled him back. "You're something I've not encountered before, Fullmetal. You're something I've spent more sleepless nights worrying about that anything ever before. I don't know what you are to me any more than you do, but I know that you are _something_ to me."

Ed looked silently up at the raven-haired man before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips. It was…Ed sighed. Beautiful. He wound his arms delicately around Mustang's neck, melting into his warmth. Mustang deepened the kiss, leaning Ed's head back against the wall. He pulled away suddenly, and Ed moaned in protest.

"No, I have to finish this. I don't… feel, usually. It doesn't matter who it is or how much I wish that I could just be happy with them, I just don't feel anything. Not rage, not passion, not love. Nothing. It's why I'm successful in the military… I can detach myself from everything around me. But I can't detach myself from you. You're the one thing that inspires emotion in me."

Ed shut his eyes, trying to keep Mustang from seeing how much his words meant to him. "Then I'm only holding you back, aren't I? You wouldn't be able to be Fuhrer if I stuck around. If anything's going to happen, I want it to mean something. I want it to mean something for more than just a day, or a week… I want this to last, whatever it is."

"I'll make it last as long as I can, Ed…" breathed Mustang, resting his forehead on the blonde's. "Trust me…I want this to mean something, too. I want you to be…mine."

Ed's heart beat rapidly in his chest; he felt like it might overwork itself or just stop altogether. "I'm yours," Ed whispered.

Mustang captured Ed's mouth, sucking forcefully on the blonde's lips. Ed moaned his approval, squeezing onto his superior's neck. Hands were suddenly at his waist, and Ed felt himself being brought closer to Mustang's body. The heat emanating from them both made Ed uncomfortable under his multiple layers; he let go of Mustang's neck while maintaining the connection at their mouths in an attempt to shrug off his coat. Mustang reached up to help him while backing up, leading Ed along with him.

After his coat came Ed's gloves and then Mustang's jacket. Just as they neared his desk, Mustang grabbed hold of Ed's hips fiercely and swiveled him around so that he pinned the smaller man against the desk. With a growl and a sweeping motion of his arm, all the papers and pens fell to the floor from Mustang's desk.

Mustang nudged his hips forward suggestively, making Ed gasp and break the connection at their mouths. Taking advantage of this, Mustang shoved Ed down onto the top of his desk before lowering himself down on top of him. The dark-haired man bit forcefully at Ed's neck, extracting pleasing noises from the blonde as their hips thrust against each other.

Ed reached up and pulled Mustang's undershirt up, revealing a surprisingly pale expanse of wiry muscles. Mustang chuckled, pulling the shirt off the rest of the way before leaning down for another kiss. Ed fumbled with the base of his tanktop, trying to pull the black garment off. "Too slow." Mustang growled, ripping the top from the base upwards.

Ed moaned again as Mustang's hands ghosted over his newly exposed stomach, then whimpered as his fingers undid the top button of his pants. He cursed mentally as he realized that he'd worn the one pair of pants without a zipper, with four buttons instead. That was hardly going to stop Mustang, though.

Without breaking the kiss, Mustang cradled Ed's head gently against the desk as he moved from one button to the next. Ed's breath escaped him in a high-pitched whine as Mustang's hands travelled farther down, his every touch teasing Ed mercilessly. He fiddled with one button, dragging it out.

"Nnn," Ed whined. "P-please…"

Mustang stuck his nose in the crook of Ed's neck and shoulders, smiling to himself. "How much do you want it?" he said, surprised at how breathy his voice came out.

Ed's eyes squeezed shut as Mustang tweaked another button. "_So_ much…"

"Well then." Mustang hastily undid the rest of the buttons and yanked the blonde's black leather pants down his legs. Ed groaned loudly as Mustang took him in his hand, grabbing the older man's shoulders and squeezing. "_Roy._"

Mustang's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. When Ed said his name like that…filled with lust and _desire…_it very nearly drove him insane. His hand began to stroke Ed's shaft, moving up and down the length roughly. Ed made his approval evident in a series of loud cries. Mustang felt himself getting hotter and harder just by the sounds the blonde was making.

"We…" Mustang breathed in Ed's ear, keeping up with his movements below Ed's waist. "We should move to the couch…"

Ed somehow managed to nod, and Mustang lifted him up and carried him over to the couch before gently setting him down on the soft surface, continuing his ministrations as he did so. Ed's moans turned into panting, every breath rougher than the last. Mustang leaned down once again, capturing Ed's lips with his own as the blonde sank into the couch cushions.

Mustang's tongue darted in and out of Ed's mouth, hot saliva mixing in their frenzy. He broke away from Ed and sat back for a moment, breathing heavily. He had Ed's hips straddled below his own waist and legs, and Ed really did look nice laying there, naked and panting like that. Eyes wide, Ed opened his mouth a little to speak.

"Shh." Mustang put a finger over Ed's pink lips before he hastily undid the fastenings on his pants. He slithered out of them and his boxers at the same time and threw them over his shoulder, falling forward onto Ed and clashing their bodies together.

Both moaned simultaneously upon the skin-on-skin contact. Mustang pinned Ed's arms up above his head, encircling the blonde's wrists with a single hand. His other hand snaked around Ed's waist, and he leaned down for another kiss. Ed whimpered as Mustang's weight pressed against his groin, and Mustang realized that Ed had been waiting all of this time. He slipped his arm out from underneath Ed's waist, his hand slipping to the base of Ed's length. Ed moaned in frustration as Mustang's fingers continued towards his backside, then gasped as he felt a sudden pressure somewhere that had never seen the light of day.

"Aaah…" Ed groaned as he tilted his head back, his arms still suspended above his head. The pressure felt strange at first, though as he adjusted, squirming his hips, he found that it wasn't bad. Mustang slipped another finger in and Ed gritted his teeth. Black eyes rose to meet golden, and Mustang only proceeded further when Ed nodded in confirmation.

Now with three fingers inside of him, Ed was fidgeting a good deal. He was being stretched beyond average, and his body was protesting. He tried to ignore the strain it had, and after a moment, it no longer hurt. He began to rock his hips, a sign for Mustang to continue. The dark-haired man, cheeks flushed scarlet, began to slowly move his fingers in and out of Ed.

The blonde groaned, his head spinning from the strange mixture of pain and pleasure. The friction was…the most bizarre thing. Bizarre in a very good way.

Ed protested when he felt the fingers leave, feeling oddly empty. Mustang's eyes found his, and the colonel nodded silently. _This is it._ Ed nodded as well, intertwining his fingers with Mustang's. He felt a probing at his entrance and jerked his hips toward it. Mustang plunged into Ed, licking his lips hungrily as the whimpering blonde twisted underneath him.

Ed panted heavily as his muscles screamed, denying the intrusion. He took deep breaths, squeezing the hand in his own. Mustang squeezed back, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Ed was so…tight. And hot. It drove him insane, though whether it was an animal lust or something more he couldn't tell.

Mustang thrust into Ed again, and the blonde cried out. It hurt like hell, but it also created some sort of fiery bliss deep within him. He bit his lip and squirmed, trying to ignore the searing pain as he searched for that ecstasy.

"Roy…" Ed pleaded, squeezing his eyes shut. He needed to feel that again…but deeper.

The raven-haired man jerked his hips forward, finally able to give in to the need. He'd been trying to wait until Ed had grown accustomed to it, but that proved to be nearly impossible… especially when Ed whimpered like that.

He sunk further and further into Ed, reveling in the way the smaller man rose underneath him. He slowly pulled back, then thrust in again deeper than before. Ed arched his back, sweat trailing down his temple. The pleasure was becoming more noticeable now, and he could more easily disregard the stinging, scraping friction. The elation that ran through his body was rooted in the friction, though, so he could hardly disregard it altogether.

Mustang continued to pump into Ed, his breathing growing ragged. A free hand trailed over Ed's chest until it found a nipple. Ed squeaked, eyes popping open as Mustang's fingers tweaked the sensitive area. Mustang's mouth twitched in a manner highly resembling a smirk, looking at Ed's flushed cheeks and open mouth. His fingers began to rove over Ed's chest once again, and he leaned down for another kiss as he continued to thrust into Ed.

"You're one of a kind, Fullmetal," Mustang breathed into Ed's ear.

"You're not too ordinary yourself, Flame."

* * *

**Teh Freak's Notes:** It's finally done! Finally! This was started a few weeks ago during an FMA marathon and has gone through various edits and plot alterations to become…CITRIC ACID! It was originally going to be a very short EdRussell oneshot, but we decided that the need to make it EdRoy was just too overwhelming. I myself am a diehard EdRoy fan. –insert fangirl noise here- EdRussell is…nice, but EdRoy is LOVE. Sexy, man-on-man love.

STORY TIME. So when me n' ClumsyMooseProductions got together one day to write this, we were reading the ingredients of something or rather and one of them happened to be citric acid. CMP proceeded to faint with a squeal xD

**Teh Moose's Declarations: **For the record, we were reading the ingredients on sundried tomato bruschetta. But anyway. My version of the story of Citric Acid… woo.

So basically, these two hopeless girls were hanging out and watching FMA. And then it began to snow. And then… let's see… this crazy thing was born. It kind of took over both of our brains and we wrote an obscene amount in 24 hours. Most of it was actually penned at about three in the morning, but that's okay. We've spent far too long on finishing touches… ah well. It's not like you can tell. Hah! I look down upon you, puny readers!

Wait, no, that's probably not the best way to start out a loving relationship. Oh dear. Darn my lack of people skills. I'm going to have to go crouch in a corner with some obscure anime/manga/fanfic now. Teehee. I shall see you all in a general later manner. Of course, you'll probably hear a lot more from me and FWAS, so… it's all good. Hope you enjoyed it!

And yes, we do realize this is one of the longest oneshots ever written.


End file.
